Conseils pour les Linguistes du Wiki
Les lieux importants Les linguistes de Habitica se retrouvent en certains endroits afin de mieux s'organiser. Il en existe quatre principaux. *Le glossaire Transifex recense les termes spécifiques à Habitica qui sont déjà traduits. *Le tableau Trello permet de savoir qui fait quoi et ce qu'il reste à faire sur quelle page. C'est pourquoi il est important de le tenir à jour lorsque plusieurs linguistes travaillent en même temps à la traduction du wiki. *La page récapitulative du wiki. Semblable à Trello, elle permet de voir le travail qui a déjà été fait. *La guilde French Translators Guild rassemble des linguistes. Les meilleures traductions y sont discutées, ainsi que l'organisation du travail. Des défis de traduction s'y tiennent chaque mois. Avant de commencer Note 1 : penser à vous connecter à votre compte Wikia, sans quoi vos contributions seront anonymes et ne pourront pas vous servir à recevoir un palier de contribution. Note 2 ''': Il est important de '''respecter les règles typographiques dans vos traductions, surtout en ce qui concerne les accents. En effet, le wiki y est sensible et cela peut entraîner des ruptures de liens. Les majuscules notamment doivent toujours être accentuées. Voici un tableau récapitulant les codes des majuscules particulières les plus courantes. Montrer/Cacher le tableau Voir aussi : Aide Lettres Accentuées sur Wikipédia =Traduire le Wiki= Créer une page Pour créer une nouvelle page, il suffit de se rendre à l'adresse d'une page non-existante. Vous pouvez : *saisir sa future url dans la barre de votre navigateur *cliquer sur un lien brisé (rouge au lieu de brun) Le wiki va alors vous proposer de créer cette page. La première option est à privilégier ; en cliquant sur un lien brisé, vous n'avez pas la possibilité de changer le nom de la nouvelle page et le lien doit donc être parfait (par exemple, il doit respecter les règles typographiques, ou vous risquez de créer une page nommée Evènements au lieu d'Évènements). L'url d'une page est construite comme suit sur le wiki d'origine (en anglais) : habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Pets Sur le wiki français, elle est précédée de "fr" : fr.habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Familiers Imports Import du texte source Pour importer le texte d'origine, ouvrez la page que vous souhaitez traduire. Cliquez et laissez appuyé sur "Modifier" en haut à gauche, et sélectionnez Éditeur classique. En haut à droite de la fenêtre de texte se trouvent deux onglets, Source et Visuel. Par défaut, l'éditeur s'affiche en mode Visuel. Il est en général préférable de copier le texte en mode Source. Sur la page que vous avez créée, procédez de même et collez le texte. À ce stade, il vaut mieux Publier votre page (en haut de la colonne de droite, en spécifiant que vous venez de créer la page et d'importer le texte) afin de sauvegarder le travail déjà fait. Ajout des catégories Sur la page d'origine, vous pouvez voir les catégories tout en bas de la page. Si vous êtes dans l'Éditeur, vous pouvez ajouter des catégories dans la colonne de droite. Si vous n'êtes pas dans l'Éditeur, vous pouvez le faire tout en bas de la page''.'' La plupart des catégories courantes est déjà traduite. Tapez les premières lettres et choisissez l'option qui vous convient dans les catégories que l'on vous propose automatiquement, plutôt que de saisir le mot en entier au risque de créer une nouvelle catégorie (si un accent ou un espace diffèrent par exemple). thumb|Encarts Publication, Catégories et Modèles de la colonne de droite de l'Éditeur. Import/Ajout des modèles Vous devez ensuite ajouter les Modèles (ou templates) utilisés dans votre page. Dans le mode Visuel, ils sont affichés sous forme de pièce de puzzle verte. En mode Source, ils sont encadrés par des accolades. De façon générale, les modèles courants sont déjà importés sur le wiki français et leur ajout est donc automatique lorsque vous copiez-collez le texte source. Il existe cependant un modèle que vous devez ajouter vous-même :' le modèle Traduction'. Pour cela, rendez-vous dans l'Éditeur en mode Visuel. En bas de la colonne de droite se trouve une section Modèles. Cliquez sur "Ajouter d'autres modèles" afin d'ouvrir une boîte de dialogue : celle-ci vous propose un champ de recherches et les modèles les plus couramment utilisés. Le modèle Traduction devrait faire partie de cette liste. Vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquer dessus, puis cliquer sur Ok pour l'ajouter à la page. Il faut toujours l'ajouter en fin de page. Import des images thumb|Boîte de dialogue d'import d'une image. De la même façon que les modèles sont déjà inclus dans la page si vous avez copié le texte source, les adresses des images sont déjà présentes. En revanche, les fichiers qu'ils appellent ne le sont pas. Vous verrez donc des liens brisés en lieu et place des images : il faut les importer. Sur la page source, cliquez sur une image. En haut à gauche de la boîte de dialogue qui s'est ouverte, cliquez sur "Voir cette image en pleine taille". Ensuite, faites un clic droit sur l'image puis "Enregistrer sous". thumb|Nom original de l'image Note : depuis quelque temps, les images sont toutes nommées "latest". Faites bien attention à TOUJOURS renommer l'image selon le nom du fichier original. Une fois sur le wiki français, cliquer sur Ajouter dans l'encart Images de la colonne de droite. En cliquant sur Parcourir, choisissez le fichier que vous souhaitez importer. Cliquez ensuite sur "Plus d'options". Vous pouvez ajouter une légende à l'image si vous le souhaitez. Vous devez ajouter sa licence. Une licence spéciale a été créée, la première "This is content or a screenshot from Habitica". Vous pouvez choisir de suivre le fichier ou non (vous serez alors informé·e des modifications éventuelles faites sur ce fichier). Cliquez ensuite sur le bouton violet "Importer un fichier". Traduction Note 1 : Pour connaître la traduction exacte d'un terme de Habitica, référez-vous au Glossaire de Transifex. Vous pouvez également contacter un Admin ou poser la question à la French Translators Guild. Note 2 : Habitica se voulant un endroit accueillant et inclusif, il est de bon ton d'utiliser un langage non-discriminant. Ainsi, plutôt que de traduire "the player" par "le joueur", n'hésitez pas à traduire à la deuxième personne du pluriel ou à employer une tournure de phrase différente. "The player can buy the Orb of Rebirth at the Market" devient ainsi "Vous pouvez acheter l'Orbe de Renaissance au Marché" ou "L'Orbe de Renaissance est disponible au Marché". De même, préférez des noms et adjectifs épicènes ou des abréviations à des termes genrés lorsque c'est possible, afin d'éviter des tournures de phrases trop lourdes : "les braves peuvent s'y reposer" au lieu de "les aventuriers et aventurières peuvent s'y reposer", "les Admins" au lieu de "administrateurs et administratrices". Dans certains cas, vous pouvez également utiliser le point médian s'il reste discret : "Lorsque vous êtes connecté·e" (code : Alt + 0183). Pour des raisons pratiques, les termes propres à Habitica tels que Voleur, Guérisseur... ne s'accordent pas. Note 3 : N'hésitez pas à faire votre traduction dans un traitement de texte plutôt que directement dans le wiki. Personne n'est à l'abri d'une panne de connexion ou d'une mise à jour du wiki au moment inopportun : il est dommage de perdre son travail ainsi ! Les liens Double-cliquez sur un lien (en mode Visuel) pour ouvrir la boîte de dialogue correspondante et le modifier. Lorsque la page liée est existante, taper les premières lettres dans le champ de recherche suffit à la faire apparaître. Faites attention à intégrer les ancres quand il y en a '''(Familiers#Montures). La traduction du wiki étant un travail en cours, beaucoup de liens dans le wiki d'origine renverront vers des pages non-existantes une fois sur le wiki français. Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent alors à vous en attendant la création de ces pages : *laisser le lien tel quel, en anglais "Eggs/Eggs" *traduire le terme et ne pas toucher au lien "Eggs/Œufs" *traduire le terme et le lien, s'il s'agit d'un article "évident". Par exemple, il est admissible de traduire le terme et le lien "Gems" par "Gemmes" même si la page n'existe pas encore. Pour des pages au nom plus long ou compliqué comme "Guidance for Linguists", ou avec une ancre au titre un peu long (Contributing_to_HabitRPG#Setting_up_HabitRPG_locally), il vaut mieux laisser le lien tel quel et attendre que la page en question soit traduite. Après la traduction Lien interwiki Lorsque votre traduction est terminée, il faut créer un lien interwiki entre la page d'origine et la page française (et d'autres, le cas échéant). Dans l'Éditeur en mode Source, ajoutez en bas de votre page traduite entre deux paires de crochets : en:NomDeLaPaged'Origine Procédez ensuite de la même façon pour la page d'origine : fr:NomDeLaPageTraduite Voir aussi : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Interlanguage_links Publication L'encart en haut de la colonne de droite gère la publication. Vous pouvez y avoir un Aperçu de votre page avant de la publier. Vous pouvez également spécifier si votre modification était mineure (correction d'une faute d'orthographe, par exemple) ou importante. '''N'oubliez pas de préciser quelles modifications vous avez faites afin que les personnes suivant cette page en soient informées. Enfin, cliquez sur Publier. Mise à jour des organiseurs Pensez à mettre à jour le tableau Trello et la page récapitulative du wiki, afin que les autres linguistes puissent savoir ce qui a été fait et ce qui reste à faire. Et ensuite... La traduction du wiki d'origine prenant du temps, nombre de pages liées sont encore inexistantes en français. Cela conduit à de nombreux liens brisés sur les pages nouvellement traduites. Ainsi, il est utile de revenir sur ses anciennes traductions de temps en temps afin de réparer ces liens au fur et à mesure des pages. Catégorie:Wiki Catégorie:Traduction